


Up to mischief (Drabble)

by Toomanybreaches



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Eavesdropping, F/M, Friendship, Overhearing, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanybreaches/pseuds/Toomanybreaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera, Dorian and Varric causing havoc from the battlements when Cole appears with some interesting words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up to mischief (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that popped into my head, its also the first time my publishing anything I write so please be constructive if you're going to be harsh!

“Is this how you Red Jennies destroy rules and maim the elite I wonder?” Dorian watched as a cookie flew past a roaming soldiers ear below.

“Shut it Mage..y” He ducked as Sera threw another just over his head

“Play nice Buttercup” Varric chuckled. His back leaning on the exterior wall of Cullen’s office.

“Yes well, I dare wonder how you shoot arrows so well with an aim like that.” Dorian picked one up and directed it at another passing soldier, bonking them right upon the head. 

Groaning escaped from the surprised soldier as his eyes turned upward to accuse who was responsible.

“Hide!” Sera giggled, ducking behind the large battlement pass’ wall.

“Throbbing. A searing heat. Spreading. Rising fast” Cole appeared from behind them, chanting.

“Just from a cookie? Poor chap. Exactly how stale were those cookies Sera?” Dorian dusted himself off as he crouched.

“Warm lips, pressed on her neck. Hands wandering. Tongue lingering” Cole continued.

Dorian and Sera’s eyes turned to meet, grins growing on their faces, and then towards Varric.

“Well don’t look at me! It’s not my head he’s in.” Varric shrugged with raised hands.

“Inquisitor..” a moan came from Cullen’s office behind him.

“Pissin’ hell!” Seras smile nearly boggling off her face, “Inky and Cullen tumbling in a tree”

“Yes, I’m not quite sure that’s how it goes” Dorian stuttered, stifling a laugh.

“Buttons freeing, fabric falling, his kisses descend and..and.. I.. uh” Cole stuttered.

“Oh come on creepy, “ Sera whined “You can’t stop now”

Varric pulled out his parchment and leaned closer “Keep going kid! This is good stuff!”


End file.
